Dark Destiny
by Miss Hyde
Summary: Have you ever wondered about Severus's childhood? Or even his life through school? Have you ever pondered over why he is so unemotional? Well read this story and you won't have to wonder any longer.


**AN, Please Read**: Hi! This is my fanfic, I have posted it, so please be nice (That's all really obvious and weird, I know). Critique if you want to be nice, and tell me what you really think, without any flames. Um, I hope you like it. If I get five reviews then I'll post another chapter and think about adding the story about Lily's relationship with her sister. For anyone that would like to read that please tell me so, and I will post it. Thank you for taking the time to read this very weird Author's note. So without further Ado, have fun reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, the Harry Potter stuff belongs to J. K. Rowling. And the name Leer belongs to Wicked. Sorry I was being so un-creative.

The boy was six. He didn't look it, though he was the size, at least. But just looking onto his face, you would think him to be 4 at least. There was only one emotion, fright. His eyes gave it away, he was scared to death. Bruises lay on his Arms, and neck, dark purple and big. He sat quivering in a corner of the small bed room, cold, alone, and small.

He had made no mistake, but for those that were out of his control. Being born to the family he was born to. His family wasn't the best. His father was abusive. His mother was closed and secretive. And the rest of his relatives weren't that great either. He had one friend, no one to conceal his feelings into, and no one to even be with.

He was imperfect. His father hated imperfections, and the boy had some imperfections. No, that's a lie, the boy was an Imperfection. He had a long nose, hair that was too black and natural greasy. His skin was too pale, his voice too small, his legs too short, his eyes too black. Everything about him was wrong. He was a curse, a curse in a human body. And people would always say. "He would be good and nice if he had a better father." There was the theory that while his mother was pregnant she got drunk all the time. Then there was the rumor that his father beat him when he was born. No one would ever know what had really happened to make him the way he was. Maybe it was just the way he was meant to be.

His name, Severus Snape, from the long line of purebloods. It was one thing going for him; the other was his cousin, Leer Snape. He was two years older then Severus, and Severus looked up to him like he was a saint. Leer was always good to Severus, always nice. And whenever he went to Severus's house, he brought a present. It was nice for Severus to have someone there for him, even if it was only once a year.

Severus had a small room. It was about the size of two broom closets. His small bed, a mirror, some books, two notebooks, quills, and a couple of robes fit into it if you wanted walking space. He had no toys, only books, and notebooks. And because of this he had learned to love writing. He also sang. And for a six year old he was good. He would sing some songs that his mum used to sing to him. He would get two sycills every month, since he turned five, and he began saving up for a muggle device called a CD played and then some CD's. But that was only if his father would allow him, and that was very unlikely.

Severus didn't go to school, his mother taught him to read and do basic math. So now Severus was idle all the time, and he could never find anything to do. Unlike most kids, who get bored at the age of 13, he had already gotten bored with life, and he couldn't wait to go to the world renowned Hogwarts. He knew how long it would take, up to the hour. And if that doesn't prove that he had a lot of time on his hands (and was pretty smart) then nothing will.

It was December Third, 11:35. A freezing day. Snow fell outside, covering the world with a while blanket. It seemed as though every thing slept on this day. There one wall in Severus's small room, that was a complete window, making the room even closer then it was most the time. The scarlet curtains were covering the window, and the little plank, that was supposed to be a bench like thing, that was next to the window. Severus's room was pained black, and all the other major furniture was scarlet. It was a pretty enough room, but everything was dark, and even with the candles didn't light the room up. But that didn't bother Severus; he was used to the dark. That's why the candle's were normally, never lit, only when Leer was over.

Severus stood up and walked over to the window, then disappeared through the curtains. He sat on the plank and pressed his face up to the window. His father had just almost choked him, leaving bruises on his neck. It hurt, and gave him trouble breathing, but, as always, the pain would go away after that night. The young boy sighed, fogging a bit of the window. He smiled and closed his eyes. The boy was mature for his age. He always used Leer as an example of how he acted, and Leer had always acted cool and popular. Leer was never afraid, and he was never mistreated. He was a strong kid and that's how Severus wanted to be. He wanted to be as strong and cool as his cousin. But no one cared enough about Severus to even care.

Well, maybe his mother did, but his mother never showed emotion, she had made it a habit when she married Severus's father. It was just natural for her to shield her emotion on the time, even around her son. So Severus thought she didn't care about him, al most as much as his father cared about him. But that was wrong, that was very wrong.

"Magic." Severus wrote on the frosted area of the window. He then walked over to his bed and lay down. "I am magic." He whispered. "I am all that I think I am." He said, a bit louder, repeating what Leer had told him a couple of weeks away, before he left. "I can be even more." They were words to live by, but were mostly forgotten.

This is the Story of Severus Snape's life. Though depressing as it might seem, there are still those places where hope shines through, and it will turn happy for a while. But it will always have some sadness in the background. And as we all know, life is not fair, nor is it always happy. But we all deal some how or another, and that's all we really have.

AN: Hi. For all of you who like this story and would like to keep on reading, could you please help me pick out a name for Severus's Mother and Father. Also Some one needs to tell me how to spell Sycill!! Please and thank you. I hope you all like the story. Please review or I will punish you with . . . well whatever I can find in this empty room. Or I could just go review your story's if you review mine! Yay!!!!


End file.
